


A Wine Bottle

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: “No, no, no,” Mrs. Frost’s eyes seemed to bore into the other woman’s as she took the weapon from the stranger, “That’s not necessary. We’re not monsters,”Takes place during Season 2, episode 7, Monsters.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis
Kudos: 2





	A Wine Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 2, episode 7, Monsters.
> 
> I'm so sorry if this is off character, this is my first time working with Agent Carter. Ana is my favorite character, so here's this. I plan to write more for this fandom. Feel free to comment any prompts you may have, any errors you see, or anything you like. Thanks a Ton!

Ana Jarvis softly hummed as she moved away from the liquor cabinet, a heavy bottle of $1000 wine held tightly in her gasp. It was funny, to the jewish woman, the sound of Edwin’s voice echoing around Mr. Stark's large mansion, but it was better to be safer than sorry. Even if it did constantly go off at the slightest things. 

As she wandered back towards the stairway to the lab, something inside of her pulled away, as if there was a danger looming around. The hairs on her arm seemed to stand on end, but she waved it off. Ana always felt paranoid when she was alone, a side effect of the second World War. 

It was probably just worry for dear Miss Carter and Mr. Jarvis, they were going to be in Mrs. Frost territory for once. Ana knew very little about this trip, other than the fact that Miss Carter had lost something rather important and it needed to be recovered immediately.

“Oh, dear,” Ana jumped slightly at the sudden ringing sound. Of course someone, most likely a past lover of Mr. Stark, would call at this late hour. She moved to the sitting room and picked up the phone, setting the expensive wine bottle on the table. 

Before she spoke, the red haired Hungarian lightly scolded herself for leaving Dr. Wilkes waiting for so long. “Stark residence?” 

“Mrs. Jarvis,” A tired sounding man spoke. At least she wouldn’t have to deal with another one of Mr. Stark’s lady loves, Ana mused to herself, “This is Daniel Sousa. They back yet?”

Ah, yes, the SRR’s Los Angeles Chief, “No,” Ana slowly moved to look outside, part of her hoping to see one of Mr. Stark’s ridiculously expensive cars driving down the road towards the house, “And, I must admit,” She spoke softly, mostly to herself, “I am starting to get worried.”

Before she could fall into the little rabbithole of worry, the Chief spoke, “Sit tight,” He seemed to be trying to hide his own worry, “I’ll be right there.” Then she heard the soft hum of the phone. 

It couldn’t be too bad, if the Chief was going to come to the Stark mansion instead of looking for Miss Carter and Mr. Jarvis himself. It was probably just nerves playing tricks on her, making her see dear Edwin bleeding out in some movie star’s backyard. The agent and butler were probably just lost in the Los Angeles streets, both were fairly new to the area, and Mr. Jarvis was hopeless with directions on the best of days. 

Yes, that had to be it. Otherwise- no, she wouldn’t allow herself to go down that path. Ana squeezed her eyes shut tightly and muttered a quiet prayer for the safe return of both her husband and her friend. Even if she wasn't there in person, God could help rescue them from danger, as He had saved her from Budapest, in the form of Edwin.

She took a silent breath before opening her emerald eyes. Oh, yes, the wine bottle. Wilkes must be getting impatient, after being left alone for so long. She began to turn before a strange voice caught her attention.

“Watch yourself,” Ana knew that voice, from the movie ‘“F” Stands for Freedom’, a movie she had practically memorized. Mrs. Frost wasn’t with Miss Carter, or Mr. Jarvis. No, she had gotten by the alarms surrounding Mr. Stark’s mansion. Something wasn’t right. 

The sound of the front doors being thrown shut broke her from her frozen trance. Mrs. Jarvis quickly moved to the window in the sitting room. A gasp ripped its way from the Jewish woman. Just as she had thought, Mrs. Frost was there, outside the window. Ana’s eyes quickly moved to the strange man beside the actress. She had no idea who he was, but in his arms was a very solid Dr. Wilkes. 

Part of the Jewess wanted to run far from the scene, and stay in the safety that the mansion held. But, Dr. Wilkes. Without the container, he may disappear. 

In a flash, before her mind could process it, Ana rushed from the window and out to the strange, dark car that sat in front of the large home. She bit her lip as she watched Mrs. Frost and the other man shove Dr. Wilkes into the back of the vehicle roughly. 

“Let him go,” The words forced their way out from her throat as she moved down the stairs. Quickly, the actress and stranger turned to face the Hungarian woman. 

A soft gasp floated around as the strange man pulled out a gun, the barrel a familiar sight for the Jewess. Ana forced back images of her own kind being threatened with weapons, of her own sibling’s screams as the bullets ripped through their flesh. This was not Budapest. It was no longer a time of war. Yet, her life is still at risk. 

A blur of purple pulled Ana from her dark thoughts that seemed to be holding her hostage, “No, no, no,” Mrs. Frost’s eyes seemed to bore into the other woman’s as she took the weapon from the stranger, “That’s not necessary. We’re not monsters,” She spoke quietly, as if to herself, but the redhead heard the words.  
Whitney Frost had always been a favorite actress of hers throughout the years Ana had spent in America, her roles much rougher than the normal women ones. The woman spoke with such power as she acted in her scenes, held constant grace, something Mrs. Jarvis strove to hold herself. And now, she stood, Ana’s favorite celebrity, and the redhead felt herself doubting all the horrors Miss Carter said that the blond had done. 

“I don’t think this concerns you,” Mrs. Frost words grew cold as she moved towards the Hungarian woman.

No, even on screen, she was never like this. Dr. Wilkes needed help, regardless of the person that Mrs. Frost may or may not be, “He’ll die if you take him,” Ana moved her gaze to look at the car, where the scientist laid, not moving, yet still solid somehow. He looked dead, “He needs-”

“He needs answers,” The actress cut off the woman, moving closer still to Mrs. Jarvis, her eyes wild with something that the redhead could not identify, “And I’m going to help him get those,” 

How? How could she help him when so little was known about the zero matter? Nothing was making sense to the Jewess, her mind trapped in a fog, “You won’t get away with this,” The words came out weaker than Ana had planned, but the statement was true. She noticed how the blonde was constantly looking behind the red haired woman, as if afraid someone would appear. Slowly, her brain pieced together who the actress was watching out for, “She won’t stop coming for you,” 

A noise caused Ana to turn around. A car. Mr. Jarvis and Miss Carter were safe, or at least coming home. They would help stop Mrs. Frost from taking Dr. Wilkes. They would save the day, just as Miss Carter did on her many missions. They would-

“I don’t doubt that,” The redhead turned to the blonde, who seemed to grow colder than before, if possible, “I can, however,” Mrs. Frost brought back up the gun, Ana’s mind not processing what was happening, “Slow her down,”

The sound of a shot being fried echoed around in the air, Ana not realizing what had happened until a stinging pain suddenly filled her whole body. Everything was moving in slow motion, as if she was watching it in a film. She didn’t scream, not like they do in movies, no, a nameless sound ripped its way from her throat as she fell to the pavement. 

The Hungarian woman brought her hand down to her stomach, coming in contact with a warm sticky substance. In the background, she vaguely watched as the stranger pulled Mrs. Frost into the car and drove off, taking Dr. Wilkes with them. They had lost. She had failed at protecting him. 

Someone behind her was yelling her name, screaming ‘Ana!’ over and over. It sounded like Edwin, but she couldn’t connect any of her thoughts. 

The Jewess tried to reach out to whomever was moving towards her, but her emerald eyes caught sight of her stained hand. It was a lovely color of red. Her mind couldn’t, or wouldn’t, process the fact that it was her own blood. It would look quite nice with Miss Carter’s eyes, the crimson color, maybe she could start her a dress soon. 

Arms suddenly enveloped her. Yes, this was Edwin, she knew it from the rough suit fabric as it touched her cooling flesh. Maybe, this was death. Ana shifted her gaze over her husband’s face, taking in his worried features. 

Did he know how much she loved him? Ana wondered as she was picked up. The cold feeling of his wedding band was pressed against her arm. Yes, she thought to herself, he knew. And, she knew how much he loved her. If this was the end, she would die loved.

Everything was fading around her, still, Ana forced herself to stay looking at his worried caramel eyes. They seemed to be darker than normal. 

Ana felt herself being sat into the back of a car, as everything grew both unbearably heavy and light at the same time. This was it, it was her end. A smile grew on the redhead’s lips, she lived a good life, of love, devotion. She prayed one final prayer, of peace for Mr. Jarvis, for Edwin, before she faded into oblivion, a single thought in her head. 

The bottle of wine was still on a table in the sitting room.


End file.
